


Lover Is Spelt With V, Not S

by FadingCrystalVoid



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadingCrystalVoid/pseuds/FadingCrystalVoid
Summary: While Eddie's at the pharmacy getting more of his pills, a girl offers to sign his cast. Afterwards, Richie comes over and notices and makes a plan to make it better.Extra: After Eddie went to get the cast, the group didn't fight.





	Lover Is Spelt With V, Not S

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick one-shot I wrote after seeing "IT' for the third time earlier today. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Sorry if this is OOC. Dispite seeing the movie three times, I'm still terrible at guessing how they'd act in situations.

Eddie didn’t realise when the girl offered to sign his new cast that she wasn’t planning to sign her name. By the time the pharmacist returned, the word ‘loser’ was written across his cast in size one hundred font.

 

When he returned home, he ran straight to his room. Even though it was common knowledge that his friend group was referred to as ‘the losers’ club, he didn’t exactly want his mum seeing the word scrawled across his entire cast.

 

There was one issue with hiding away, though; Richie, him and the rest of ‘the losers’ club had plans to hang out later that afternoon. And even if they didn’t, Eddie couldn’t really hideaway from everyone until his arm was better. That would just be impractical.

 

~~~~

 

Eddie settled into the idea that Richie would see his cast. The rest of the group would as well, of course, but he only really cared about Richie seeing it. He knew Eddie had self esteem issues and it was obvious that his cast wouldn’t help it. None of his shirts would cover the cast and there was no cancelling with him. Richie would know something was up instantly if Eddie cancelled. It was just one of the many annoying perks of being friends for so many years.

 

When Richie arrived, Eddie subconsciously hid his cast behind his arm.

 

“Eddie, how you going? Your arm okay?” He asked as he followed Eddie up the stairs.

 

“Uhh, it’s alright. How’s everyone else?”

 

“Fine. I want to sign that cast, you know.” He explained in a tone that said there was no refusing.

 

Eddie flung down onto the bed and Richie sat beside him. With a sigh, he sat up and gave his arm to Richie. He looked at the cast and frowned, looking up to Eddie.

 

“Who wrote this?” Richie asked incredulously.

 

“Does it matter?” Eddie replied, trying to shrug it off and hoping the subject would change to something more fun.

 

“Of course it matters. It’s not true.”

 

“Richie, I think you’re forgetting our group is literally called ‘the losers’ club. Besides, it is true.” He joked half-seriously, still trying to move to a new topic. Richie didn’t seem to be having any of it.

 

“You can’t possibly think you’re a loser.” Richie stated in disbelief. He already knew Eddie didn’t like himself but it was always a shock to Richie whenever he talked down about himself. Eddie just shrugged, not really wanting to lie to his best friend and possible crush. “Eddie, it’s not true. Ignore our club name, none of us are losers. Especially you. Come on.” He said, standing and walking over to Eddie’s desk.

 

He grabbed a red marker out of the cup and reached for Eddie’s broken arm. He watched as Richie drew a ‘V’ over the ‘S’, changing the entire word. Richie lifted the cast slightly so the space just under the word was easy to write on.

 

“What did you write?” Eddie questioned, trying to turn his arm to read the writing. It was useless; written in the one spot his arm couldn’t turn to. The mirror flipped the writing so he couldn’t even read it that way.

 

“Not saying. Now let’s go.” Richie said, grabbing Eddie’s hand and pulling his out of the room, down the stairs and through the door. Eddie heard his mother call after them and internally smacked himself for not saying goodbye to her. Once outside, Richie didn’t drop his hand. Instead, he used it to drag Eddie through the town’s streets towards a park the group agreed to meet at.

 

Eddie slowed his pace a little as Richie dropped his hand. They continued to walk before stopping under a tree and soon, the entire losers club was there.

 

~~~~

 

They’d been sitting there for half an hour and no one had mentioned Eddie’s cast, which he was thankful for. When he lifted his arm, however, to scratch his neck, Stanley snickered. Everyone looked to him as he pointed at the cast, turning everyone’s attention to the words Eddie had yet to read.

 

“Is it true?” He asked, still laughing lightly.

 

“Is what true? I can’t read it.” Eddie complained, quickly getting irritated at the group. Everyone knew what it said, except him. Everyone thought it was funny, but he couldn’t.

 

“Does that mean-” Beverly asked, trailing off. “Richie, did you write it?”

 

“It’s just a theory.” He explained, smiling at Eddie who was glaring back.

 

“A good theory. So, Eddie, is it true?” Ben added, giggling a little.

 

“If someone told me what it says, I could answer that question.” He replied sassily. It was clear he was annoyed but no one was willing to help. Not even Richie, who he considered his best friend.

 

“Just answer yes or no.” Bill explained.

 

“Will you tell me what it says if I do?”

 

“Maybe.” He replied torturously.

 

“Fine, whatever. Yes. Whatever it is, the answer is yes.” He said, giving up. He watched Richie’s smile grow as he stood and dusted off his hands. He stretched out out to Eddie who took it reluctantly.

 

After being pulled to his feat, Richie pulled him away from the group and towards the forest surrounding half the park.

 

“Good luck Richie!” Mike called after them.

 

“Where are we going?” He cried, running along behind Richie as if he got a choice.

 

“You’ll see.” Was all he said before falling silent again.

  
~~~~

 

When they were next to the river (upstream of the sewers), he stopped and sat down, Eddie following. Richie pulled a small mirror out of his bag and grabbed Eddie’s arm, positioning it so the writing was readable for Eddie. Normal mirrors flipped the writing backwards but this one didn’t. He read the words on his cast and felt his cheeks turn read.

 

‘Lover’ was written in the same one hundred size font the girl had written in, but underneath, was a bit more writing, considerably smaller that the first word. ‘Boy loves me’. Eddie spluttered when he read it and Richie removed the mirror.

 

“Is it true?” He asked.

 

“How’d you know?” He questioned in return. There was no point in denying it. Another benefit of being friends for years meant you could always tell when the other was lying.

 

“I first thought about it a year ago when you kept clinging to me. Then when you hid behind me the other day when we were looking at the projector, that kinda confirmed it. And when you’re arm broke and it was returning to the sewers for a bit, you hung onto me like a baby, remember?” Richie explained. Eddie’s blush grew more and more as his embarrassing moments were listed. “Don’t worry. I really like you. And all those things made me happy when you did them.”

 

Eddie didn’t know what came over his but he felt himself slowly leaning forward. He just wanted to be closer to Richie. He didn’t lean enough to begin a kiss, but it was enough for it to be noticeable. Richie began to lean as well.

 

His hand came up to cup Eddie’s face but before moving any closer, he paused. “Can I kiss you?” He asked. Eddie nodded and so, Richie connected their lips. It was quick and short, but full of passion. Eddie’s hand raised to rub his nose which had hit Richie’s when the kiss began.

 

Eddie grabbed a marker out of his bag and twisted his wrist to get as close to the words as possible. Under them, he wrote ‘it’s true’.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought. Feedback is always welcome.


End file.
